If Only Letters Could Speak
by xRainyx
Summary: Bianca and Nico are lost without eachother. They find atleast one way to communicate- through their own letters.
1. I Miss You

**A/N- Okay, so let me explain. Bianca is basically writing a letter to Nico from the Underworld. **

**Now, a long time ago, I posted something similar to this. I remade a song to go with the letter. I am deleting that story. Yes, this had way more thought put into it. The base of this letter is based off the same song. So please, read and REVIEW! **

_Bianca was again in that dark palace she now called "home." She hated it. She was so lonely. _

_"If only Nico was here, gosh I really miss him..." She would think. Deep in thought, Bianca went over to a small set of drawers in the corner of her room. In it, she found a piece of stationary and a writing utensil. Sitting at the hard surface of the drawers, she began to write..._

Dear Nico,

You knew me as your angel. You once had thought I was sent straight down from Heaven, I guess. When I'd hold you close, I knew you loved the way I felt so strong. Never wanted to leave you, please know that. You know I wanted to stay there holding you forever. I miss you. I miss your bright smile, and how it would light up a whole room. I know you she'd a tear every once in a while. But as we know, it's different now. I'm still there somehow. Please believe me. My heart hasn't let you go, and it never will. Please, Nico. I need you to honestly know that I miss you.

You were always my dreamer, you had an indescribable imagination that even I can't possess. Now, I see you're living out your dream. I hope you know that I desperately wish I could see everything that's happening for you.

You know, I'm thinking back on the past. It's true that time is flying, but way too fast. Too fast for me that is.

I know I'm in a better place, but I desperately wish that I could see your bright, smiling face. I know I'm where I need to be, even though it's not there, protecting and loving you.

I miss you, Nico. I miss your bright smile. I wish I could see it again. I can't cry here, but still I try to, every once in a while. Even though it's so different now, please know that I'm still there somehow, some way. Not on the outside, but within. My heart cannot and will never in a million years, let you go. Please Nico. I need you to know that I miss you,

I miss you...

Sincerely,

Bianca di Angelo

_Bianca noticed that the last line of the letter was written with deep thought. It was like that in the Underworld. You could tell whether something had a lot of thought put into it. She was proud of her letter. Pride soon turned to regret. She knew she couldn't send the letter. There was no possible way. Crumpling up the stationary, she threw it out her dark window into the land of torment below her. _

**A/N- I do plan on doing another chappie from Nico's POV. (Don't worry, the base of the letter will be a better song) so tell me how this is! Thanks! **

**~Rainy **


	2. While You're Gone

_Nico was alone. Alone in the universe, as he thought. No one wanted him, and he knew that. Sitting in this darkness, he became lost in thought about his sister. It didn't even occur to him that he was crying. Wiping tears back, he looked over to the side of his bed. Surprisingly, a small notebook was sitting on the ground. He hadn't remembered it being there before. _

_Curiously, he reached down and picked up the notebook. Flipping through the pages, he saw one page that was filled. The first line read, "Dear Nico." _

_His heart stopped when his eyes wandered to the bottom of the paper read "Sincerely Bianca." _

_"Oh gods." He groaned. His hands were sweating, his head was dizzy. He read thoroughly through the letter. When he was done, he knew what he had to do. Flipping to a clean page, he began to write. _

Bianca,

There's another world inside of me that no one may never see. There's secrets in this life that I just can't hide. Somewhere in this darkness, I know for a fact that there's a light that I can't find. Maybe it's too far away... Or perhaps I'm just blind...

Maybe I am just blind...

Bianca, I will hold on to you when your here, or at least try. I will always love you and trust you. You used to hold me when I was scared, but you can't do that anymore. Now that I'm here, I will make that promise to love you when you're gone. Everything I am, and have become, and everything we both need will become. I want be the one you wanted me to be, but I always question that. I will never ever ever let you down. But even if I did, I'd give up everything If only for you.

I hold on to what is here. I love what is always wrong. I know you can't hold me, even when I'm scared, or broken. I know you won't always be here, so I will love you while you're gone.

I will love you while your gone...

I'm sure not even the strongest x-ray can't see under my skin as you do. Trust that I won't tell them a single thing that I can't tell you.

Roaming through this cold, horrible, darkness, I'm alive but I am ever so alone. Part of me is fighting this treachery, but because of you...part of me is gone, and I know you know that.

Sometimes, I question how you can hold me when you're not here, or still love me when I've got it all wrong. I want you to be here to hold me when I'm scared. How can I love you when you're gone. Everything I am and what I stand for is nothing. Everything you've needed hasn't been there. I desperatley want to be the one you always planned for me to be. I'll never let you down, atleast I'll try not to. I'd give up everything If only for your presence and life.

Please, I want you to hold me when you're here, and make me right when I'm wrong. You can't hold me when I'm scared, and I always am.  
You won't always be there. I love you, I want you back. I will always love you when you're gone. Am I mad at you?

Or maybe I'm just blind...

You're not here. Nobody is. It's just me. You would always have been there, I know you would. I know you Love me, even when I make mistakes. Why am I scared? Why are you gone? I promise to Hades, I'll do anything. I'll be the one you want me to be, Bianca. I will never let you down, just so you can be here, holding me. Not away, but here, with me. Bianca, please still love me while you're gone.

Love me while you're gone...

Love me while you're gone  
While you're Gone  
While you're Gone  
While you're Gone.

Your Brother,

Nico

_The pen dropped. Nico felt numb, but he didn't know why. _

_He knew what he needed to do. Closing the notebook, he shoved it under the bed. Surely it would not be there the next morning. When Nico lay back down to sleep, he was no longer sad, or angry. He was confident about something. But he didn't know what. _

**A/N- Kay, I know that was quick, but I had to get the idea out of my head! XD. I may add another chapter or two. If you have any suggestions for songs, please tell me. Review plz! **

**-Rainy**


	3. Whispers in the Dark

**A/N- I write nothing for profit- none of this is mine. (As much as I wish is was.) Dialogue is a little shortish...**

_Another day... another letter...Bianca began to write. _

Dearest Nico,

Despite the lies that you're making up, your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses. Whatever lies you tell, I can see through. Don't fool yourself, Nico. You know what you know. You're a smart kid with a mind so golden... My love for you is just waiting. Waiting here to turn your tears to roses.

You know I want to be the one to hold you, the one you run to, but I can't. Yet my love is like a burning, consuming fire. No, Nico. You will _never_ be alone. If darkness should come, I'll light the night with stars- hear my whispers in the dark. You are never alone, because when that feared darkness _does _come, you'll know I'm never far. I'll just be there like whispers in the dark.

Listen, Nico. I know that as of now, and as of forever, you feel lonely, ragged. As if you lie there broken and naked. I love you Nico, and that love is just waiting to clothe you in crimson roses. I will be the one that's gonna find you there, and when I do, I will guide you through your consuming fire.

No Nico, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars. Just like whispers in the dark. You'll never be alone, not ever. You know, when that darker aura comes about, you'll know I'm never far. Just listen for my whispers in the dark.

Those stars are coming, Nico. You just gotta look for them. Try finding the Milky Way for me, okay? It's truly amazing. I saw it the night before I...

Just look for it. You'll be amazed. When you do find it, listen. You'll hear my whispers.

Whispers in the dark.

Love,

Bianca

_Bianca jabbed the pen hard on the paper before ending it. _

_"What am I doing?" She thought out loud. She became aggravated for no good reason. Biting her lip, she set the notebook down, not knowing what would happen tomorrow. _

**A/N- Review! **


	4. Not Meant to be

_Why couldn't he have what he wanted? All he wanted was his sister back. Nico knew he could never have that, and that it wasn't worth trying. Or was it? _

Dear Bianca,

Bianca, I'm sure you know that it's never enough to say that you're sorry. That it will never be enough to say that you cared. But I'm caught between what I wanted from you, and knowing if you give that to me, you might just disappear.

Nobody wins when everyones losing, shouldn't we know that.

It's like taking one step forward and two steps back. No matter what I do, I always get mad, but I'm never sure who I'm mad at. I know I can't change your mind. This life, it's like trying to turn around on a one way street. I want to turn back time, but I just can't. You can't give me what I want, and it's killing me. You know, I'm starting to see that maybe we're not meant to be.

It's never enough to say you loved me. No, it's never enough to say you tried. It's almost too hard to believe that there's no way out of this for you and me. You know, it seems to be the story of our lives.

I believe nobody wins when everyones losing, why wouldn't I?

So let's take that one step forward and hold our heads up as we take the two steps back. I'm always mad at everything that happens. I can't change your mind, but I can change mine. Let's stop trying to turn around on this one way street. I can get what I want, but you keep me from it. I'm starting to really see...

Maybe we were never meant to be.

There's still time to turn this around, Bianca. I know there is. My question is whould we take this time to build it up, or tear it down? But now that I think about it...

Is it too late?

It's like one step forward and two steps back. No matter what I do, I always become mad. I can't change your mind...that one way street is made up of you and me. We can't turn around on it, we just have to keep going. I can't have what I want this time, and I've been waiting until I can. But is it time to finally see that we're not meant to be?

_Nico didn't bother to write who it was from. He couldn't. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and get mad again for no reason, but he couldn't. He had done that too many times. _

_As Nico sent the letter, he waited anxiously to see if he would get a response. _

**A/N- Okay, this might be the last chapter of this story, unless I get good responses. I have other stories I need to focus on, and I thought I needed to end one. So anyways, review!**


End file.
